


Un Amor Eterno

by Drumy



Series: El Destino y la Magia Antigua [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumy/pseuds/Drumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ángela y George viviendo un momento especial de un Amor Eterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Amor Eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Declaración de Derechos (Disclaimer): Los personajes de esta historia en su gran mayoría pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, así como referencias a sus libros (entiéndase por: nombres, hechizos, conjuros, lugares, etc.), sólo algunos salieron de mi imaginación (los no reconocidos). No uso estos datos con fines de lucro ni beneficio propio.  
> Así como he escrito este fic sin fines de lucro, respetando los derechos de autor de JKR sobre sus personajes, espero que todos respeten los míos sobre mis personajes y mi trama.  
> Sólo considera canon los libros 1 al 6. Tiene “Personajes Originales (OC)” y se podría llegar a considerar que algunos del canon están “Fuera de Carácter (OoC)”.

La miraba durmiendo apaciblemente y sonreía con dulzura. Si un par de años atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría sentado en una cama, mirando a una chica dormir y con esa sonrisa tonta posada en su rostro, lo habría llevado de inmediato a la enfermería con la ayuda de Fred. Claro, que habrían dejado al incauto con alguien para que se lo presentase a Madam Pomfrey y así evitar problemas.

Pero desde que la conoció su mundo había cambiado totalmente. Seguía siendo un bromista impenitente, pero ahora su motivación no era la diversión o la libertad económica para él y su familia sino ella, la razón de su existencia.

Recordaba muy bien la sorpresa que se llevó al conocerla, la cual logró disimular sólo por su habilidad adquirida con años de práctica como chico travieso que ocultaba sus travesuras. Había sentido como su corazón empezaba a latir de una forma irregular mientras su cerebro parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones a una playa tropical. Una muy similar a una que había visto en una revista días atrás de las que revisó con Fred, buscando determinar cuál era la mejor para publicitar su negocio.

El ver una expresión tan seria y madura en aquella chiquilla de quince años lo intrigó, sí, pero no fue sólo eso lo que vio en ella. En su mirada gris había una chispa de diversión que ella intentaba ocultar mientras su hermano menor le explicaba de qué era la tienda con ayuda de su gemelo.

Fred le había lanzado eventualmente miradas interrogantes por su poca participación, mientras les contaba a Ángela y Ron del problema con el Ministerio de Magia por los polvos peruanos. Claro que cuando Jessica fue allí se voltearon las cosas y pudo desquitarse.

Ese día que conoció a Ángela también creyó ver tristeza en su mirada. Pero todo fue tan rápido y él se sentía tan aturdido por lo que había sentido que no lo analizó. Sólo hablaba cuando ella lo miraba frontalmente, según le contó luego Fred, como ocurrió en el momento en que Ron preguntó cómo habían entrado los gemelitos a la tienda. En ese momento su comportamiento había sido casi normal, por lo que Ron no se dio cuenta de su aturdimiento. Pero Fred fue otra cosa. Apenas salir ellos de la tienda empezó a molestarlo y hacer bromas sobre “su tonto gemelo flechado por el amor”.

Semanas después los dos se confesarían en el apartamento sobre la tienda, con unas botellas de Whisky de Fuego en medio, que habían caído irremediablemente en manos de Cupido. También fue la primera vez que los dos tuvieron dificultades para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo proceder.

Siempre les había bastado mirarse a los ojos para entenderse. Se completaban las ideas al hablar porque siempre habían estado sincronizados en sus pensamientos. Incluso a sus padres lograban confundir algunas veces. Pero en cuanto a la forma de acercarse a Jessica y a Ángela no sólo sentían y pensaban diferente, sino que era evidente para ambos que por primera vez estaban confundidos simultáneamente.

A la mañana siguiente el dolor de cabeza había sido atroz, pero al menos los dos estaban de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo, aunque sonara ilógico. Fue así como por primera vez en su vida cada uno de ellos empezó a actuar totalmente diferente frente a una situación. Pero es que no sólo las chicas eran distintas entre ellas, Fred era diferente a él de muchas maneras. Eso era algo que los dos habían sabido siempre, pero que hasta ese momento siempre ocultaron no sólo ante los demás sino incluso entre ellos.

La vio removerse inquieta y frunció el ceño, preocupado. Con suavidad le acarició la mejilla, mientras le tarareaba suavemente la canción de amor que los dos compusieron en los jardines de la Casa Flotante. Sonrió al verla tranquilizarse y mover su rostro, aún dormida, para mantener el contacto con la palma de su mano.

Recordaba muy bien que Ángela había empezado a tararear un día la melodía mientras arreglaba el rosal que tanto le gustaba, sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella se detenía en su cántico, lo miraba de reojo mientras fingía examinar algunas hojas de la planta y empezaba de nuevo.

Él había hecho lo posible por no quedarse mirándola fijamente, para no avergonzarla, pero le fue muy difícil apartar sus ojos de la chica, extasiado. Sin darse cuenta empezó a tararear la melodía con ella, mientras afloraban a su memoria varias situaciones que habían vivido los dos junto a aquél rosal escapados de los demás con ayuda de Jessica y Fred. Ángela enrojeció al oírlo pero siguió tarareándola en compañía de él.

La primera vez que la invitó a ir allí ella lo había mirado muy asustada, con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par, pero justo cuando él se iba a retractar ella le susurró un “Sí” lleno de nervios y alegría. Había escogido ese lugar porque, de tanto observarla y detallarla cuando estaban cerca, sabía que le gustaban mucho las rosas blancas y ese rosal en particular, así como también el amanecer, las bromas (aunque disimulaba para mantenerse seria frente a los gemelitos), el chocolate caliente, el dulce de higos, la música suave, los sitios abiertos en la naturaleza, jugar con niños y estar con él. Eso último lo hacía el hombre más dichoso que alguna vez hubiese existido, estaba seguro de ello.

Habían compartido muchas conversaciones junto a aquél arbusto, hablando de muchas cosas. Ella se reía con las ocurrencias de él, que feliz por lograr alegrarla contaba cada una de sus travesuras e incluso inventaba cosas nuevas con su varita. Estaba seguro que sin Ángela no hubiese pensado en muchas de ellas.

Cada vez que distinguía en sus ojos grises el más mínimo asomo de la tristeza o la angustia, que ella se empeñaba en ocultarles, sentía que su corazón se retorcía de dolor. Especialmente después que Ginny y Harry les contasen a Fred y a él lo vivido por Jessica y Ángela en aquél maldito orfanato. Suspiró y cerró los ojos al recordarlo, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla derecha y un nudo se posaba en su garganta. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque ella no hubiese vivido aquello.

La sintió removerse intranquila y sacudió la cabeza para alejar eso de su mente. Se secó su rostro rápidamente y la besó en la frente con dulzura, sonriendo al oírla susurrar su nombre en sueños.

Se veía ahora tan serena, con aquella paz en su rostro. Recordaba bien que sólo unas horas antes había estado lleno de dicha y risas, con su mirada llena de alegría. Acarició sus labios con suavidad, con los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Rió suavemente al oírla ronronear como una gatita y sentirla amoldarse a su cuerpo. Al verla parpadear hasta abrir levemente sus ojos grises para mirarlo, sonreírle y buscar sus labios, cerró el espacio entre ellos y la besó con dulzura.

—Te amo. —susurró Ángela en cuanto sus bocas se separaron levemente, feliz por lo que estaba viviendo con el dueño de su corazón.

—No más ni menos que yo a ti, mi más dulce y cálido amanecer. —le respondió él mirando fijamente sus ojos grises, sonriendo dichoso.

Nuevamente cerraron sus párpados y unieron sus labios, explorando cada uno la boca del otro, dejándose guiar por lo que sentían.

Una vez él había tenido que contenerse y detenerla a ella en una situación similar, porque Ángela no estaba lista para estar con él. En esa oportunidad se le había acercado de esa manera debido a la alteración que le generó el procedimiento al que la sometió Angélica. Pero ahora era totalmente distinto. Ella estaba no sólo lista y dispuesta, sino además totalmente consciente y segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Por eso la noche antes habían disfrutado por primera vez de su amor a plenitud, sin reservas, felices.

No fue necesario que se dijesen nada para saber que el momento para unirse físicamente había llegado. Sólo una mirada, que era imposible determinar cuanto tiempo había durado. Estaban tan enamorados, tan seguros de sus mutuos sentimientos, tan completamente compenetrados, que no fueron necesarias palabras. Sus mentes, corazones, espíritus, magia y energía ya tenían unidos algún tiempo, pero lo vivido la noche anterior los unía y llevaba a un nuevo nivel de compenetración.

En ese momento no había amigos, enemigos, responsabilidades o familiares que importasen, tampoco pasado o futuro, sólo ellos dos y el sentimiento que los unía.

Él la había llevado al lugar que construyó para los dos, guiándola con cuidado y cariño, muy atento a sus más mínimas necesidades y reacciones, permitiéndole experimentar y disfrutando con ello pero siempre pendiente que ella disfrutase al máximo. Había sido maravilloso en tantos niveles y sentidos que no existían palabras para describir lo que vivieron esa noche.

Una caricia de ella lo hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y hundirse en lo que estaba viviendo con su amada en ese momento.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con cariño una vez que los dos estaban de nuevo sosegados, la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho. Su pelo negro le hizo cosquillas en la nariz cuando se movió levemente para mirarlo.

—La persona más feliz que pueda existir en este momento. —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

—No, la segunda más feliz. —la contradijo él, sonriendo al verla denegar.

—Prepararé unas tortillas. —afirmó Ángela sonriente al oír gruñir el estómago de él.

—Nada de eso, hermosa dama. Su chef personal está a cargo de la comida de los dos. —replicó George, besándola de inmediato para acallar la pequeña protesta que sabía intentaría.

—Así me convences de lo que tú quieras. —murmuró ella con los párpados aún cerrados, sus labios buscando los del pelirrojo de nuevo apenas terminó de decirlo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —afirmó él con una pícara sonrisa, luego de besarla una vez más.

—No me vayas a hacer trampa. —se quejó Ángela cuando vio su expresión, suspirando al verlo reírse abiertamente.

Dejó que la acomodase en la cama mientras lo miraba inquisitiva, queriendo saber lo que podría estar tramando su adorable pelirrojo. Pero una vez que sus ojos azules se posaron en los grises suyos perdió concentración.

George, luego de acomodarla y besarla una vez más, salió huyendo de la habitación luego de pedirle:

—Por favor no te vayas a mover de la cama. Espérame así como te he dejado.

Quería darle la sorpresa especial que había preparado para el día en que estuviesen allí los dos y si se quedaba con ella no lograría concentrarse.

Pasados unos minutos Ángela empezó a inquietarse, pues lo oía deambulando de la cocina a la pequeña salita. _“¿Qué estará haciendo?”_ , se preguntaba. Su innata curiosidad la impulsaba a ir a espiarlo, pero la petición que él le hiciera antes de salir la hacía contenerse. Incapaz de estarse quieta empezó a mover sus manos y con Magia Antigua arregló la habitación, sonrojándose cuando algunas piezas de ropa flotaron del piso a la cesta cercana. Escuchó una exclamación de dolor proveniente de la cocina y se asustó.

—¿George? —le preguntó mientras empezaba a moverse para ir hacia allí.

—Quietecita —le gritó él desde la cocina, mientras sumergía rápido su mano izquierda en agua fría—. Todo está bien. Ha sido una tontería. Nada comparable a lo que me ha sucedido antes mientras probaba los productos de la tienda.

—Mi amor, yo sé que me quieres dar una sorpresa pero tú no eres hábil en la cocina. Permíteme ir a ayudarte. —le planteó en voz alta y con tono convincente.

—Confía en mí, cariño. —le respondió él meloso.

Ángela suspiró y regresó a la posición en que él la había dejado, sentada recostada en las almohadas.

George se aplicó rápido el ungüento especial que había desarrollado con su gemelo para las quemaduras, mientras observaba atentamente el desarrollo del hechizo que ejecutó un minuto antes de descuidadamente tocar la hornilla caliente.

No había sido especialmente paciente de niño, ni mucho menos en clase, pero cuando se trataba de algo que consideraba importante lograba un nivel de concentración que incluso superaba al de Snape preparando una poción. Sonrió al pensar en el viejo murciélago, recordando las rabietas que él y Fred le habían hecho pasar en tantas clases como les fue posible.

Retuvo el aliento al ver a la magia que estaba obrando la transformación detenerse. Extendió su mano derecha, temblorosa, para intentar averiguar con Magia Antigua lo que sucedía. Pero se detuvo al ver que se reiniciaba el procedimiento, sólo que más rápido y… _“¿Qué está pasando?”_ , se preguntó un poco asustado.

—¿George? —escuchó a su amada llamarlo interrogante, pero él se había olvidado aún de respirar ante lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo responderle?

Al detenerse todo y observar el resultado final soltó el aire retenido mientras una gran sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro. Había sido un acierto absoluto permitirle a su magia fluir en libertad guiada por sus sentimientos por ella, luego de plantear con su varita el esbozo inicial de lo que quería.

—George, cariño, por favor, me estás matando con la espera. Permíteme ir contigo. —le suplicó Ángela, preocupada porque estuviese lastimado seriamente y fuese por eso que no le había respondido antes.

El pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo para poner expresión apesadumbrada mientras recogía la bandeja con la comida y se dirigía al cuarto.

—¿Cariño? —le preguntó ella asustada al verle su rostro, examinándolo rápido con sus dones. Parpadeó confundida al conseguirlo bien físicamente. Lo de la mano era sólo una lastimadura leve que ya estaba sanando, tal como él le había dicho.

—Yo quería darte una sorpresa, pero como tú has dicho bien no soy bueno en la cocina. —fingió responderle él con su mirada clavada en la comida.

—¡Pero si has preparado un desayuno que luce muy apetitoso! —exclamó ella contrariada.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó él con sinceridad, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

—Claro que sí —le sonrió ella con dulzura. Al notar que miraba de nuevo la comida con nerviosismo suspiró, tomó el cuchillo y untó la tostada con la mermelada de durazno, picó dos trozos y se llevó uno a la boca, para después darle el otro a él luego de asentir sonriente—. Retiro lo que dije antes, cocinas estupendamente. —afirmó luego de tomar jugo y comer un poco más.

—Sólo cosas sencillas como éstas, nada como lo que has aprendido a hacer con tus maravillosas manos. —le aseguró él con una tibia sonrisa.

Ángela denegó ruborizada. Siguió comiendo y dándole de comer, jugando con él como tanto le gustaba hacer.

—Me esperas aquí quietecita mientras llevo esto a ponerlo a lavar y organizo algo más. —le indicó George en cuanto terminaron de comerse todo.

—Eso puede esperar. —protestó ella haciendo un puchero.

—Por favor, cariño. Permíteme atenderte como quiero hacerlo. —le pidió con dulzura, sonriendo por su expresión.

Ángela se mordió el labio inferior y asintió en aceptación.

Desde que lo conoció se enamoró y quería estar a su lado permanentemente, pero desde que la noche antes había llegado a ser tan dichosa con él le parecía imprescindible respirar su mismo aire para sentirse completa. Por eso había protestado como una chiquilla cuando él le dijo que se alejaría de nuevo de ella, aunque sabía que volvería lo más rápido que le fuese posible.

George sonrió ampliamente al salir del cuarto, contento porque habían disfrutado jugando y riendo el desayuno que preparó, pero especialmente por su reacción cuando le dijo que saldría a organizar algo.

Él había aprendido a tener mucha paciencia por ella. Primero para acercársele, sin asustarla. Luego para demostrarle lo que sentía, sin intimidarla ni avergonzarla. Después para que lo aceptase a su lado a pesar de sus miedos, tan justificados.

Una vez que hicieron el Pacto de Amor cada uno estuvo muy seguro de los sentimientos del otro. Pero aún así los dos se los reafirmaban mutuamente en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, porque los hacía muy felices el expresar lo que sentían y la reacción de su pareja.

La confianza que cada uno tenía en el otro rayaba a veces en la locura, según decían sus hermanos y amigos, pero él estaba seguro que no podía ser de otra manera cuando se amaban tanto.

—Quiero ayudarte en lo que estés organizando. —le planteó Ángela con tono meloso desde el cuarto, haciendo un puchero al oír su risa.

—Eres una chica muy impaciente. —le replicó él ya cerca de la puerta.

—Por, favor cariño, yo… —empezó a pedirle, deteniéndose al verlo asomarse con expresión pícara y guiñarle un ojo antes de retroceder—. ¿George? —lo llamó llena de curiosidad.

Por la puerta de la habitación entró flotando un recipiente de cerámica blanca con un rosal, sin embargo a simple vista podía decirse que era totalmente mágico. El arbusto era de un verde intenso, mientras que los botones de rosas blancas tenían un brillo perlado alrededor que no era en lo absoluto natural.

George lo hizo detenerse en la pequeña mesa frente a la cama y se desplazó hasta sentarse al lado de Ángela.

—Estaré a tu lado siempre de una u otra manera. —dijo con tono seguro, sonriendo al verla abrir sus ojos al máximo.

Había usado la promesa de amor mutuo que tantas veces se habían hecho para que se activase el hechizo que le había puesto al arbusto mágico. Al decir la frase empezaron las rosas a abrirse y cerrarse al ritmo de la canción de amor que compusieron juntos. Ésta era cantada por las figuras en miniatura de los dos, que bailaban en la base del rosal.

Ángela empezó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él mientras lo abrazaba.

—Cariño, no, por favor. —le suplicó él. Levantó su mano derecha para detener el hechizo del arbusto, preocupado por su llanto.

Ángela le retuvo la mano rápidamente mientras se separaba para mirarlo, una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras el salado líquido seguía bañando su rostro.

—Me haces tan dichosa a cada minuto que estás conmigo —le aseguró con la voz quebrada—. Mis lágrimas son de felicidad. Gracias George. El tiempo que me quede de vida no bastará para expresarte el amor y la dicha que me haces sentir.

—El tiempo no existe porque estamos juntos y viviremos eternamente nuestro amor. —afirmó él con seguridad, besándola al verla asentir sonriente.

Horas más tarde decidieron que era tiempo de volver a la realidad, junto a sus familiares y amigos. También acordaron que el rosal mágico permanecería en la cabaña de los dos y que irían allí a disfrutarlo cada vez que quisiesen estar juntos, o necesitasen recordar que nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca pasase lo que pasase.


End file.
